Dark Chocolate
by Hotaru Hope Maxwell
Summary: Part 1 in my new YYH/SM series; Chocolate Violets, Dark Chocolate tale the beginnings of Sailor Saturn's journies to Spirit World and all her adventures afterwards. Enjoy! First time YYH/SM for me, please nice reviews ^_^
1. Prologue

Dark Chocolate Prologue

Dark purple eyes, raven hair tinted violet with skin pale as a white moon yet not as white as snow- Such description could only be met by one person. One young woman, if you will. Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn; the last breathing Saturnian, the warrior who stood for destruction, death and rebirth, the Messiah of Silence, a sailor senshi of unimaginable capabilities is that person. But here, at Titan's castle, between the barriers of both the living world and the Spirit, Hotaru stood. To pass through this gate normally for normal persons meant a death wish or some sort of scheme, but this girl was unordinary. 

She'd be going as a missionary; as a member to the now sleeping council of high Neo-Queen Serenity. Her duty was to meet with the Emperor of the Spirit Realm; Emperor Enma. She wouldn't go to sleep as the others of the court were too. No, she would slowly; over time vanish. She would disappear from the face of existence and even from her representation of death. She would cease to be and would in doing so give way to Serenity's light. It was the way of all Saturn Royals before her. They were to either die or give way or sleep as she had in the past. The past- She froze for an instant. She had been to the demon-lands and spirit territories of this realm before. It wasn't the most pleasant of memories. Eyes clouded over as the young princess thought back. 

***The Beginning ((First Trip)) ***

It wasn't as if she was stupid, far from it. They hadn't tricked her into the endless spell of nothingness as many of the so-called doctors and magicians said. Her spirit lingered about her body. She was only 7 and it wasn't her fault. That's what she'd figured. It wasn't that she was dangerous; well maybe it was the possibility of her ever using or abusing her potential powers; but the princess was cast beneath an enchantment. It was as every first Princess of Saturn's born fate. Her mother was married into the family and she'd been the first real Saturn Princess in over three family generations. Though they were able to say she never showed the potential or power; as soon as the new princess of the moon kingdom was appeared ((hence the seven)) the young girl was forced beneath the spell. However, no spell was truly capable of withholding all of Saturn's power. 

So though the girl slept in body; as well as continued to grow with the other princesses; her soul wandered from place to place. She was Saturn Titan the 3rd, Princess of Saturn and heiress to the thrones of Silence, Destruction, Death and Rebirth. She preferred another name however; one she'd come across on her countless wanderings through the halls of the Titan Castle, Hotaru. So here was Princess Saturn "Hotaru" Tomoe Titan; first Sailor Saturn in over 100 years, the most feared ruler a spirit countlessly waltzing through walls and dancing through people, giving them chills. She was now about 12 or so. Her hair reaching about her waist and her eyes daring as ever. 6 years of imprisonment had locked away the soul she'd had. She found herself bored easily and unable to move things without great concentration. The last time she'd done it was when a male servant cleaning her quarters had decided to try and get somewhat fresh with her young body. The next morning, when his clumped up body had been found, so had a writing scripture with the words; 'I am still here you idiots' was also discovered.

Hotaru had had a headache for around 2 weeks after the episode. Shrugging, the young princess decided to follow her oh so dedicated professors of science and magic about. Oh yes, they were so loyal. Their spells had sealed her body, but not her mind. She grinned wryly. If she ever came from the dosing sleep they'd put on her; boy were they in for trouble. She'd taken up to follow Kaori, a red headed woman who'd constantly been wooing her ever noble father. Hotaru scoffed lightly at the thought, "As if." She commented to no one, since no one heard her. The woman was much younger than Hotaru's own mother, far more closer to her own age. Hotaru sighed, shaking her head as she walked straight through yet another door to follow the dark eyed woman. 

She stopped as lightning flickered about the room. Kaori was up to something, again. It was no surprise really. After the years, Hotaru had developed a sixth or rather 80th type sense about these inventions and experiments of Kaori. The woman was destined to become the "villain with most assassination and ruling attempts" in Hotaru's book. She gazed at the funky looking door. 

"So Kaori, what's your next move?" One of Kaori's many followers, another male oozed into her hand stated, while looking at the beautiful yet idiotic flaming haired professor. Hotaru, behind them, made gagging noises. "It's nothing much. I just made this doorway to the spirit realm." Hotaru blinked, looking up at the bragging woman. "Spirit Realm?" Hotaru and the boy stated at the same time. "Yes. It's the plain of existence for what the humans call Youkai. In other words; stronger demons than those Youja and Youma that the Silver Millennium is constantly fighting, to say the least." Kaori grinned wryly. 

"Stronger demons?" Hotaru's eyes were wide. She'd personally never had to engage demons in battle. For whatever reason it be, Sailor Pluto or one of the outer senshi or Sailor Jupiter would show themselves when one appeared. Hotaru never actually understood why they'd come, but they did. Sighing, the Princess watched as the red haired lady ran about here and there; trying her best to come up with equation to activate the machinery. Hotaru snickered, knowing this could take perhaps hours, at least…

To be continued…

Hi. It's me again. Okay. I admit I am obsessed with Saturn and with YYH. Since reading stories like Ketsuki the great's. I've decided to give my own twist to a story. It's a little more my style. Three part series shall be written for it. The entire series is called "Chocolate Violets" but the first section/story of this "Dark Chocolate" the second of the series is "Winter Cocoa" and the third is "How to make Chocolate Violets." 

I hope you like this idea. ^-^ Peace! 

Oh yeah, almost forgot. I do not own SM or YYH. And Kaori is based off of the Kaorinight from SM


	2. Chapter 1

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell   
Don't own SM or YYH and I'm working on correcting the paragraphing in my prologue of Dark Chocolates. Don't worry…it'll be up soon enough. Anyway enjoy. Oh yeah, made up characters/villains may be present.   
  
Dull eyes lined the intricate details of the oddly placed and created doorway. It was sort of like the time gateway Hotaru had viewed from her court lessons at an early age. Her violet eyes shifted to the dangerously dancing forms beneath the sheet in a makeshift bed. Rolling her eyes; the girl muttered off a list of reasons to hate being without a real body. "#5: Get to see way too many disgusting and stomach wrenching garbage." She hissed, hearing a moan. "#6: Hear it all too." She turned back to the door; trying her best to ignore the sounds. "I wonder if this demon world is as bad as Kaori is making it out to be." She contemplated. "It can't be all that bad." She smiled cheerfully. "I bet those evil demons don't even exist." She stated, but stopped when she saw the knob on the door creak and turns ever so quietly. She jumped up from her sitting position on Kaori's lab set; which was half way through her slim body. Her eyes went wide as a tiny blue thing appeared, peaking its head out. "What the heck is that?" She murmured, her hair standing on ends. "Hmm…I know I can sense a place to hide nearby." The thing stated. It was blue all over with green yellow hair and three horns. ((Reference to YYH: remember the tiny demon Yuusuke Caught. Family relation here)) "Hide?" Hotaru stated, kneeling next to it to get a better look. The demon froze, looking up at her big violet eyes with it's tiny brilliant emerald ones. Hotaru bent a finger down in curiosity. "What are you?" She poked the creature, her finger actually touching it.   
  
Now to say that the curiosity of both had been peeked a bit is an understatement. Hotaru was down right thrilled. For the first time in over six years the young woman could feel heat regulating from another object; could touch the object/ thing and was able to communicate. The other, in turn; was surprised to find a moving human about. That's when he noticed her see through complexion and overly white skin. "You're a ghost." It hissed, smirking to itself. Hotaru blinked, still curious. Her hand reached out and quicker than lightning she had the tiny creature in her grasp. "I asked what you were, not what I was. Besides I am a moving spirit. My body's still alive." She hissed her tone dark. The creature struggled against her grasp. "Let me go you filthy human!" it shouted to her. "I am not a human. I am a Saturnian. You stupid little thing!" She sneered right back. "Now what do I want to do with you, little bug!" She smirked. That's when she caught sound of the voices. It wasn't Kaori or her boy toy, it was different. These voices were crowded with sharp bitter tones and growls. Shrugging, Hotaru peaked into the slit of a doorway that the small tiny thing had opened and squeezed through. "Get back here you spy!" A voice stated. It was gruff. There before Hotaru's eyes was a huge monster. It had to at least be the size of the garden house outside the palace. It was shaped like what the earthlings called and ate; a pig. Flinching, she glanced down with pity at the creature. "Shino! You dirty traitor!" A female demon next to him called. She had a pig snout as well, but instead of looking like a piece of bulky fat, this woman creature was more human. She was pretty, besides tusks and all, with pink skin and gold hair. Her eyes were sky blue. "You won't get that information to King Koenma." The big thing stated. Hotaru glanced at who she assumed was Shino. "What are you?" She whispered quietly to him. "I'm Mr. Koenma's top informant. He'll have your spiritual head for this; human." The creature snarled. "Listen, Shino. Right now; I'm probably the only friend you got here. And I'd be much happier if you wouldn't refer to me as human." She hissed back.   
  
"Did you hear something?" The female pig monster told the male. Hotaru put her thumb over Shino's mouth and slowly, cautiously closed the door. When it was closed completely it glowed a brilliant blue-green coloring. "So Shino. Want to tell me what's going on?" Hotaru sent a good glare down to the creature. It stiffened, then nodded as she removed the smooth and clear thumb covering his mouth. "Well since you're a spirit, I suppose you know all about spirit world…"He began but stopped when he noted her confused expression. Letting out a sigh, the poor tiny spy began to tell the awed and excited Princess all about the many parts of truly being a spirit…   
  
**Elsewhere**   
  
"Koenma. What in the seven hells did you bring us here for?" 14-year-old Yuusuke Urameshi, a brown eyed, dark haired human with spiritual powers shouted at the lord of Spirit World. "I brought you four here, Yuusuke, so that you might investigate the disappearance of our best infiltration operative." Koenma, an infant lord well over 800, stated calmly, watching the teenager with light brown eyes. "Shino had information about a supposed group of Youkai planning on creating a link to another time of earth. A time before Spirit Detectives, or in other words, Yuusuke, A time before you." Koenma pace backwards and forewords repeatedly across his desk. Yuusuke blinked, still looking confused. "Yuusuke. They plan to kill you before you were born." Hiei snickered. "Say what?!" Kuwabara and Yuusuke shouted. "Are you now just realizing this, Yuusuke? Kuwabara?" Calm Kurama questioned.   
  
**Back to Shino and Hotaru**   
  
Shino sat atop Hotaru's shoulder as her head went through the now open door. It'd taken a lot of pushing mentally from Hotaru's view and Shino took more physical damage. "I guess this is where you live." She stated, glancing about. "It's a lot different than Saturn." She told him, taking a look at the tiny creature as she completely entered the new world. "I don't suppose you know how to fly, do you?" Shino questioned. Hotaru blinked, now curious. She shook her head and he cursed. "Why?" She asked. "Him." The creature replied, pointing to the huge pig demon. Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked up at the monster. "Oh boy…" She groaned, all too well knowing she wasn't strong enough to out run him, but would have to. "Let's get out of here!" Shino shouted…   
  
TBC…   
  
Next time on Dark Chocolate. Hotaru encounters Yuusuke and the gang. Problem #1: They think she's a dead spirit not moving on. Problem #2: Yuusuke wants to force her to move on.   
  
Seeya!   



	3. Chapter 2

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM/YYH. There. Said it. Done with it. Oh yeah. DON'T CALL ME BAMBI TARU!

Oh yeah, couples are as follows: Hiei/Hotaru with a little Hotaru/Kurama, Kieko/Yuusuke and Botan/Koenma ((teen style)). Sorry Yuusuke/Hotaru fans, I'm too big a Hotaru/Hiei fan or Hotaru/Kurama, but I don't want to effect Ketsuki's work or Shalia's either. As for the story I'm writing on the series titles; well here you go.

It's called all that for personal reasons. I liked the irony and will be using chocolate later on in the series. Oh and Winter Cocoa comes from Lil Taru's suggestion on the second story which I will begin writing probably around Christmas time. Ciao. 

"REMIND ME TO KILL YOU SHINO!" the violet-eyed princess of Saturn screamed at the petite figure near her as she dodged the large staff of the giant pig monster. "What's the point!" Shino cried. "Their gonna get us first." He screamed like a little girl as the raven haired one did an extensive back flip to land on the pig's head. 

"Because you're the one who dragged me here!" Hotaru hissed, her violet orbs dark in color and her spirit self's clothing torn at the knees. The once decked in long black silk gown now wore a torn up, high collared sleeveless, knee-length version of the dress. Her long hair had been disorderly cut as she had dodged the sharp blades of the staff from the pig boy. Creamy legs were covered in muck as she skillfully leapt from branch to branch. Her energy somehow remaining strong in the strange world where she thought she'd full out faint. 

"It's not my fault!" Shino cried as he jumped out of the way of the pig's hand. "Yes it is!" Hotaru argued with him, landing skillfully on the ground next to Shino's current position. Picking up the tiny "insect" as he'd been again colorfully dubbed by Hotaru, the princess made a full out dash towards a nearby curve in the rocky path. 

_______

Yuusuke Urameshi, a boy who'd lived past death and past the evil ambitions of a fighter named Toguro, a 15 year old human kid whose life seemed to be on a downward path till he died stood glaring at the guide of the afterlife, Botan. "Is this little demon really that important?" Yuusuke groaned. "Why don't we just go to the bosses home and kick his ass." He commented, stretching his arms in a laid back motion over his head. 

"For one thing, Yuusuke Urameshi, we don't know where to find this leader or that human that he's making contact with. And for another; Shino is a great spy that Lord Koenma needs for information." Botan pointed out, a finger pointing right in Yuusuke's face as the violet eyed grim reaper yelled at the boy. "Yuusuke. It is your future at stake." Kurama calmly stated from behind the angry and arguing duo. 

"Who cares. Its not like Urameshi does anyway." Kuwabara smirked. "I do so care!" Yuusuke retorted. "I just don't see why we have to trudge through another stinking forest!" Yuusuke snorted, arms crossed. "Because, Yuusuke, this was the last area Shino was seen in or heard from." Botan told him, her own look stubborn. Suddenly she was knocked down with a cry. She let out a scream as a person decked out in black and mud tumbled along into her. 

"Ouch…" The grim servant of Koenma groaned darkly. "Ack." The person on her back jumped off quickly and it was then that the group realized it was a girl. This girl wasn't as ordinary as some would have desired. She wore a high collared black dress with no sleeves. Her arms were covered in long gloves that too had the fingers removed. Looking at the paleness of her skin, one might presume she'd hardly seen the sun. Black purple hair sprouted out in long waves that seemed to be cut at one point near her upper shoulder and another down to her waist in the most unnatural way. Her dress went to her upper knees as well, cut and torn in a patchwork way as if ripped to run. Little black slippers on her feet were also almost torn apart. 

The girl before them looked no older than 14 and when she looked up at the boys, they were surprised to say the least. Dark violet eyes like the world had never seen, eyes so brightly shaded that they seemed to be the night sky themselves stared at each of the figures. Eyes that seemed to know far too much to be said. Hiei was the first to make any motion. He quickly removed his sword and was about to sneak up for an attack when the girl turned away to look at something on her shoulder. When she did this, everyone finally noted it wasn't something it was someone!

"Are you alright, Shino?" Hotaru muttered, trying her best to rid herself of the headache that had resulted from the head on collision with the blue haired woman. She'd taken her chance to glance about at the men and single woman. Each held their own oddness about them and made Hotaru feel somehow, in some strange way more at ease. She groaned, looking at the little creature whose own yellow-green eyes were spinning. "I'm okay." The tiny thing moaned/groaned out as he too shook his head to rid himself of the dizzy aftershock of stopping so soon. 

The two glanced nervously out at the four men and single teenaged woman. The girl wore a pink kimono and had blue icy colored hair and a very light shade of violet eyes. She was much taller than Hotaru. The boy standing beside her had orange-red hair and eyes so squinty and small Hotaru couldn't make out the color. Near him, yet still somewhat away; stood a purely red head. The hair on his head was so red Hotaru could compare it to that of a rose color. His eyes were a soft yet darkly calculating green emerald color. Beside him yet not was a shorter man with gifted brown eyes and dark black pointy hair. Finally the last that stood was a boy with green-black hair and darker harder brown eyes. From what Hotaru could sense, two of them were from Earth's stronghold while the others' she couldn't place. 

"Um…Who the hell are you guys?" She questioned, letting her language and proper behavior slip for a moment in front of these strangers. "We should ask you the same thing little girl!" the green-black haired boy shouted at her. Hotaru flinched, glaring at the boy before hissing out, "I'm not little. Idiot." He too flinched. 

"What was that?!" Yuusuke yelled at the smaller teen. "I am not little, brat!" She yelled right back, her eyes almost completely black. "Arg! Let me at her!" Yuusuke had to be held back by both Botan and Kuwabara. "Human. Now is not the time for this." Everyone finally took note of the little demon sitting on her shoulder. "How many times do you have to call me that. I'm not-" the girl stopped as a loud crash echoed across the area. "Um…Shit…" She cursed, taking in the huge pig creature. It had to be as tall as a house. "Shino…" The pig grumbled, reaching out for the strange raven haired child and the tiny little bug sized creature on her shoulder. 

Hotaru gasped as she dodged to the left to avoid the large hand coming down in an effort to seize her. She back flipped away from the fast moving staff he held in his other, but slipped on her landing. "Ack!" She gave a cry, falling backwards. She landed against a cushion of flesh and warmth. Hotaru blushed hotly as she glanced up at the slightly taller black haired boy with piercing brown eyes. The blush grew brighter as he scooped her up ladylike style and dodged the next attack from the demon. "Spirit Gun!" Hotaru's attention was caught off the strange smaller fellow as the one she'd previously been fighting sent an attack in the direction of the pig that let out a last scream. 

Hiei was a bit surprised when the young dare devil that even challenged Yuusuke dodged the assault of the giant pig to trip on a simply misplaced stone. He was fast enough to catch her and met her dark purple eyes with strange curiosity. He felt odd for some reason. Those eyes; they were too dark. It was as if the death of worlds had been viewed through them. It was like he'd been when he was first left to the cold. Shivering slightly, Hiei had to stop his gaze to invoke his speed. The staff missed and Yuusuke launched his assault. The pig demons remains were charred to tiny bits of dust and swept off with the wind. When Hiei landed, he gently set the young girl in black silk down. She backed away while the creature on her shoulder hopped in front of her. "Who are you people?" It squealed. "Shino? Is that you?" Botan asked. 

"Shino is that you?" The blue haired woman asked Shino. Hotaru smiled softly when the small thing leapt into the waiting woman's hands. "Botan! You moron! You were supposed to meet me in section D! Where were you!" He screamed at her, which looked kind of funny to Hotaru. Here was a creature up to the young woman's ankle size yelling at her and causing her to shrink back. "Hey Shino. I've gotta get going. No telling what's happening back at my home." She winked, turning to leave. "Wait a second! You have to meet Koenma first!" Shino yelled back at her. 

Yuusuke looked on interested as the girl flinched with her back turned to them. It seemed that the Shino character they'd just saved and this odd little girl had something they needed for Koenma to deal with. "Urameshi. That girl." Kuwabara muttered, catching the other two members of the small band's attention. "She's got this weird feeling about her. Like she's some kind of ghost or something." He told them. "That's right. I feel it too!" Botan stated, setting Shino on her arm. "Young lady you really need to move on. Don't you understand that you're dead. It's heaven or hell for you." She told her, pointing out a finger. The girl stood there with a blank look on her pale features as the blue haired woman made a motion to grab her hand. 

Hotaru blinked as the woman tried to grab her. Her senses on high alert, she hit the hand away. "I'm not dead." She stated in a cold disserving tone. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going back to my body." With that she started to make her way towards where she thought was the direction she and Shino had come from. The red haired boy and the black haired one appeared before her. "What the hell?" She hissed at them, crouching slightly. "Listen. You just admitted you were dead." The black-green haired one stated coming in from behind her. "So why don't you just give it up and move on already." He smirked, standing next to her, bending to be at eye level. Hotaru, being a little unused to anyone being that close, fell backwards and onto her bum. She blinked eyes wide, "I thought I said I wasn't dead." 

Yuusuke grinned, trying to be the Ghosts hero again. He never even noted the spark in the girl's eye like Hiei or Kurama did. Even though her eyes were innocently wide, he noticed that she had that spark growing with agitation. "Listen girl! You're dead! Deal with it!" He smirked. "My name isn't girl! It's Hotaru! Repeat it with me, you moron, Ho…Tar….RU… Got that you idiot!" She sneered, getting up and trying her best to look him dead in the eye with her short stature. Hiei had to admit is a rather unique sight. "Alright Hotaru. But that doesn't change the fact your dead." Yuusuke pried, flipping her off with a grin. Hotaru snarled, ignoring the odd looks. "I am not dead, ass." She started.

"I am merely outside my bodily limitations thanks to some idiots in robes." Hotaru crossed her arms. She glared darkly at each of the five higher than eye level tall people. "And I don't need some whacked out human telling me what to do!" She shouted right back. "Yeah well you're a crazy human ghost who can't move on!" The red-orange headed one yelled. Hotaru froze as anger took over her body. She was pissed. No one treated her like Kan poop ((*)). "Are you guys all idiots?" She hissed out, her tone dark as her head lowered. 

The stranger's eyes became covered as she glowered at Kuwabara. He gulped, taking a step back as spirit energy circled about her. Even Hiei and Kurama seemed a bit toward the surprised side. When she looked up, Hotaru's eyes were glowing. They weren't white any longer but seemed to glow a brilliant purple with a the image of nothingness promised in them. "How dare you…" She hissed, her tone becoming devoid of emotion. "How dare you compare me to a human like yourself, earthling!" She shouted, her energy peeking. "What's she doing?" Botan cried. "We'll handle all this later." Yuusuke smirked, "Hiei. Do it." He stated. Hiei nodded, putting on a feral grin as he vanished. He reappeared behind the girl and knocked her out with the back end of his sword. Black hair, unkempt and uncut in some areas fluttered around her as she fainted. 

Hotaru felt darkness take her and warmth as well. A feeling of comfort she'd not felt since before the sleep, since before being 7 surrounded her. It was all fading into her favorite color; black. She looked up just in time to see dark brown eyes and handsome features of a youkai in human form before everything faded into nothing. It was so warm…

TBC…

Kan ((*)) In my book it's a Saturn styled black pig that is used in Saturnian dishes and delicacies but leaves an unpleasant after odor. 

Next time on Dark Chocolate: 

Hotaru gets through into a bitter twist of confusion involving the great yet childlike King Koenma and more fighting with Yuusuke and his little band. And what's so important about Shino's information is also given up. Find out in Chapter 3 of Dark Chocolate. 


	4. Chapter 3

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell   
  
I do not own SM or YYH! Thanks Black Aura-Sama for the nice review! I was hoping you'd like my story ^_^. I promise more twists will come. Oh and TARU ONE MORE BAMBI EMAIL AND YOU CAN SOO HAVE MY FIST FOR LUNCH ((plus my widdle puppy Case-Case wolfs or rather barks a hi!)) Aww! Case-Case is sleeping on my bed again. Well, on with the story.   
_____   
  
Dark red crested brown orbs stared down upon the slim figure of a feminine distinction who lay atop a silky mattress and fluffed pillows colored a brilliant color of pale blue. Black hair spun around the fairy like face creating a purple-black cloud around soft snowy colored skin. Dark eyelashes covered the violet orbs that had so caught the owner of the red-brown ones attention. He reached over, tucking a strand of dark black hair behind the young girl's ear and away from the small pink lips that were parted to allow a patient string of panting breaths out.   
  
"She's definitely different, eh, Hiei?" the red haired fox-human-demon Kurama appeared behind him. "She's a moron. Not moving on to the afterlife." The eyes turned almost a boiling red as the boy began to back away from the sleeping girl and the other male. The fox hummed quietly as he took Hiei's previous position. ((a/n: Fox is right! Kurama is so cute!))   
  
"I'm more concerned on how she got here anyway. If what Shino said was true, then there might be a gateway to connect spirit world and the living. That could prove fatale. Not just for Yuusuke." Kurama told the smaller, his tone serious and dark. There was a slight moan from the occupant of the bed as she twisted to lie on her side, her fingers grasping the blanket that was keeping   
  
"No…Onegai…" Came a soft voice trickled with fear and anxiety. The boys looked up to the sickly form of the young girl under their supervision. Her hair was becoming damp as sweat began to show upon the porcelain skin. Snowy eyelids moved quickly about in a fluttering motion as the unconscious black-decked teenager groaned, fighting devils within her mind.   
  
**((Hotaru Dream Sequence))**   
  
Soft doe like violet eyes stared up curiously at the quietly talking ambassador of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium and the owner's father, King of Saturn. The king nodded every once in a while; sometimes-sending dark looks in the young princess's direction. The child, though young, understood the seriousness within the situation and abruptly kept her mouth shut as the adults spoke to one another. She stood alongside a grieving and ill mother whom at the time was more concerned over Queen Serenity's notice of Saturn's need to remain asleep than that of her only daughter. Curious eyes went wide as Princess Saturn was dragged down the corridor. "No! I'm sorry!" Screamed the petite seven-year-old.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Please no! Onegai!" The child cried at many doctors and trained sorcerers took measurements of magical power as it was pumped into a gaseous form and connected to tubes that came to an end at the child's strange face mask. "I'm sorry, Mommy! Please! I'll be a good girl! I won't destroy! I won't! Why don't you believe me!" The child screamed as tears consumed her eyes. The crystal like water drops fell onto pillows and such, becoming a brilliant group of shining purple jewels at the touch of the silken bed material. Some of the assistants and even Saturn's own father reached out to grab the gems.   
  
"Saturn! Silence!" Her father roared and the little girl felt a cuff. "I promise…I'll be good…Don't make me go to sleep…Onegai…" The girl mumbled as a deathly sleep took her. Images flew by as the Princess of Saturn suddenly turned into a nearly 13 year old girl. She glanced up at the vision of Kaori standing holding a dagger over her dead mother's body. "NO!" Saturn's Princess gave a cry as she shot up in bed. Light taking her eyes.   
  
**((End Dream))***   
  
"No…Onegai…. Good girl…won't…." Whatever came out of the beautiful yet strange black haired preteen's mouth confused the ancient fox and his friend, the fire youkai. Hiei and Kurama watched her, equally confused about what she was mumbling in her sleep. "Promise…Don't…sleep…onegai..." The girl's movements became more desperate as she started to bash about in her sleep. Kurama hesitantly reached out when suddenly the girl screamed. "NO!!!"   
  
"NO!!!" Hotaru's loud voice shook the area as the panting 12-year-old rose suddenly. She'd shot up so quickly in bed that her hair came flying about her as she rose. Dark eyes almost colored black from the pain and agony of remembering the dream and the vision of Kaori standing with blood haunted the child turned adult. Shivering, despite any thoughts of her location, the Princess slowly brought her legs up to her chin and curled into the form of a ball. "No…" Tears trailed down her eyes as she sat in the warm bed, shaking and shivering like a kitten left in the rain too long.   
  
Hiei was surprised to see the young damsel who'd been brave enough to dare a chance at insulting one of the strongest humans he knew curl up into a defenseless position. He noted that tears streamed out from her tightly shut eyes and down her cheeks, creating a small damp area on the pale blue blanket. Kurama glanced at him for reassurance before his human hand touched the girl's bare shoulder. A shock wave of panic must of shot through the girl as she looked up suddenly, surprise well kept within her features.   
  
A bit miffed and surprised by the touch of warm flesh, Hotaru turned sharply to see the two boys from earlier near the edge of the blue mattress she was currently on top of. Grasping the blanket tightly about her, she backed away, fear evident. "Shh…Shh…It's okay…We mean no harm…" The red haired one cooed at her lightly. Hotaru's dark violet eyes gazed back into theirs, trying to become brave, but in such a fettle position, she found she couldn't.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes when Kurama tried to comfort the clearly distraught young girl. She sniffled a little, staring at them with intense and pain filled dark purple eyes. Okay, he'd seen his fair share of odd eyes, but these ones, when tears were dancing in them, it seemed to be as if a sword had cut through the center of all worlds and destroyed them all in one single blast. It was as though he was staring into the past, into the history he didn't dare repeat in his own mind. The child before him was screaming for help, for love, for the attention he'd lacked in his own thrown away childhood. She was lost, just as he was. His eyes darkened to a ruby crusted brown as he glared sharply into her own. She hiccuped as she finally conceded to allowing Kurama within touching range. Kurama kept making soft noises to ease the fears of the child and it finally appeared to be working.   
  
Hotaru sat there, surprised as someone she didn't even know came forward with sounds of comfort. She hadn't heard noises and such like this since she was little, since before her father and mother had decided to listen only to the ambassador for Queen Serenity. She sat there as the fear from her body became less and less until the emerald eyed older teenager was able to put a comforting hand atop her bare shoulder. It was warm, she noted. Everything around her was warm again. Slowly his hand traced up and down her upper back, spreading the warmth to every section of her body. The tears slowly began to fade as she looked about her curiously. A light blush stained her cheeks as she meekly bowed her head. It was just another nightmare. She hated being a spirit. Whenever she went to sleep, visions of the past and perhaps future haunted her mind. Glaring at the slowly crumpling blanket that was wrinkled beneath her fingers, the young woman stated, "Arigato."   
  
"Arigato." The voice coming out of the young woman broke the silence finally. Kurama gave a soft smile in her direction and glanced to his best friend. "Koenma-sama will want to see you soon." The girl flinched at Kurama's voice. "I see." She stated as he and Hiei got off of the edges of the mattress. Kurama was surprised when Hiei let out a hand for the girl to use as leverage. Slowly, cautiously, the girl took the hand. Kurama's emerald green eyes widened considerably as Hiei helped the child-like teen out of the comfort of the mattress. His eyes were met with a piercing gaze that sent the words 'tell Urameshi and die' in them. Chuckling to himself, Kurama gave a slight bow to the girl. "By the way. I doubt we've been introduced properly. My name is Kurama and my companion here is Hiei." He smiled gently.   
  
Hotaru looked at the strange black-haired boy's hand. Well it was about time, she thought silently. The first time she'd meet these characters, Hotaru had been led to believe that they had no manners, but here came a surprise. First these two boys comforted her, then one was helping her up out of bed. Gratefully she took the hand. As it wrapped around her slim one, she could sense he could easily brake her fingers. Her soft skin began to take on a warm tingle as he heaved her up. The green eyed friend alongside him spoke up. "By the way. I doubt we've been introduced properly. My name is Kurama and my companion here is Hiei." The boy smiled, giving Hotaru a sense of some stable comfort. "I am…Hotaru…" Hotaru stated, her tone soft as the boy released her hand. She blushed lightly and looked down. "I'm….I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." The girl whispered after repeating her name again. She wore a slight blush across her pale cheeks. Hiei scoffed, "it's not as if you did any damage. Crying and all that." He flinched at his own tone. It was cold and uncaring. Hotaru glanced up at him with dark eyes. "I meant the incident where you hit me in the head. I didn't expect my powers to flare up like that." She stated her own tone sharp. "And even if it was about that nightmare I had, I wouldn't apologize to the likes of you, Mr. Hiei." She snarled out. Kurama blinked his own eyes growing large as a glaring contest issued.   


Hiei flinched under the sharp tongue of the young raven-haired girl. Inside he was somewhat happier that the dark tone was back, it meant her moment of weakness had vanished. He hated the weak and couldn't understand how Kurama dealt with humans. Glaring back at the girl's eyes didn't help much either. His confusion became larger when he caught glimpse of a small silver chain that raced across her forehead just below her headline. "What's this, Princess? A tiara." He snickered, pointing it out with his forefinger. 

Hotaru flinched as his finger gently touched her forehead's chain. It was part of the binding spell she'd thought. Whenever she was about to use her powers, the thing would burn against her skin. However, when demon boy here touched it; she felt as though there was ice racing against her skin. Eyes dark with anger and for some reason, challenge, Hotaru leapt up at the boy. "Oh! And I expect that bandana is a fashion statement, moron!" She hissed back. 

Kurama sighed as verbal attacks began between the two. He could tell the girl was wise beyond her years with just her long vocabulary. Rolling his green emerald eyes, the human incarnation of a fox youkai had to admit that it felt like there was another Hiei joining the band. "Kurama. Is our guest awake yet?" A sarcastic tone of voice shook him from his thoughts and he and Hiei turned to see Yuusuke and Kuwabara standing at the door. "What's it to you if I'm awake? I'm leaving." Hotaru turned toward another exit. 

  
Hotaru glared darkly as she caught sight of the earth bound strangers. One was the red-orange haired moron who anyone could read with simple thoughts while the other was the green-black haired one she'd really had a dislike for. With fists clenched shut from her anger, Hotaru huffed her way over to the nearby door to be stopped by the disappearing/reappearing Hiei. She stared up at him with harsh eyes. "You aren't to go anywhere miss. At least until Lord Koenma meets you." The moronic red-orange haired one stated, taking a place nearby. 

Hotaru sent him a look that made the boy jump behind the red head in fear. "I don't remember asking advice from an idiot." She stated, turning away stubbornly as the black haired one tugged her along. "After Koenma. Then you can leave." He huffed out. He seemed a lot quieter around the earthlings. Hotaru noted with a sly look. Perhaps humans did have their good points, she sent a glance in the direction of the other human. Then again…

(*(*(**Few minutes later**)*)*)

Dark violet eyes glared at any of the strange creatures that dared to even look at her wrong. As if the humans weren't enough, these strange blue animals shaped like humans were constantly making rude comments about her as if she wasn't even there. Snarling as she was ungracefully pushed and pulled along, Hotaru sneered at the red headed youkai who'd been somewhat kind to her. Kurama opened the door for her and she stomped through it, already peeved. There was Shino, talking to an infant. Hotaru froze at that sight. The infant was probably around 2 with brown hair and brown eyes. He had the word Jr. written atop his strangely shaped hat and he was perhaps 2 feet taller than Shino, perhaps 2 ½ feet. Sweat dropping the young woman pointed at him unsteadily and looked at Hiei. The other just scoffed while Kurama nodded. "You're kidding, right?" She questioned, looking to the humans. They wore snickers and were just shaking their heads back and forth. "A baby…" The sweat drop became larger as she spoke, "Shino sure didn't mention anything like that." 

Koenma looked up to see a lovely woman being brought in by his Spirit Detectives and the two Youkai working with them. She was pointing at him with a delicate hand and seemed to be in the state of disbelief. "My name is Koenma, Miss Hotaru. And yes. I am the leader of Spirit world." He stated, his tone sharp. The girl turned towards him as if contemplating on saying something but shrugged. "Okay. I've met him. Can I go now?" She turned toward the door, but Hiei and Yuusuke jumped to pull her toward a waiting chair. 

Pushed down into a seat, Hotaru glared at the infant, Koenma. "Now, Miss Hotaru. I have a few questions for you." The baby stated. Hotaru snickered, "Whatever." She turned her face away, sending a cool gaze down to Shino. This was pathetic. If this infant thought he'd boss around Saturn's future Queen, well; he had another thing coming. The princess of Silence was no push over like the humans around her. 

"As I was just asking Shino. Whom I'm sure you know, I was hoping to catch what year you believe it to be." Koenma smirked. A simple question for her, but a good one for him. It helped in the assessing of Shino's discovery about a human contact. Hotaru turned to him, her eyes smiling. "148th year of the Silver Millennium." She spoke her voice dark. Koenma froze; coughing and sputtering as he stared at her with shocked eyes. The princess crossed her arms over her chest and stared back, laughter hidden within the depths of her darkly shaded eyes. "The what?!" Yuusuke called out, but Koenma repeated the same in a fear filled tone, "The Silver…millennium…." It was choked full of anxiety, fear and desperation. Hotaru smirked, that was a good sign. At least it meant that the Silver Millennium was still known in this world. And that meant that Saturn was still considered reasonably noticeable and well worth being treated correctly for. Of course, whose to say she'd tell them her full title…

TBC…

Next time on Dark Chocolates: 

Hotaru finds out about a little red head witch's work and must now join with the Spirit Detectives to stop her. She also must master a spirit attack given to her by Koenma. And to top it all off, how's everyone gonna react to working with a human looking Saturnian. 


	5. Chapter 4

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Yo ppl! I'm back!! Hehehe…Sorry it took so long, School started and all and since I moved to a new school it means big adjustments. I'm also having to prepare for college…Slows me down even more. J don't worry though, I'll get it done. It just takes longer. I mean after all I have Physics, Pre-Cal ((only 12th grader in this class **sweatdrops** )), AP Civics, AP English for 4th year and AP Spanish 3 ((5-6 for public schoolers)) SO Yeah. I'm way too busy for my own good. Ja! 

Bambi

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"So I suppose that the time frame in which I live is well known." The dark princess grinned sharply at the young lord of Spirit World. Koenma seemed frozen as he stared at the young lass before him. Things just didn't work out like this. An earthling from that long ago agreeing to help in the killing of one of Spirit World's strongest warriors. He gulped as he stared at the lovely and pale beauty before him. "You would assume correct, Miss Hotaru." He frowned ever so lightly at naming her. That name, He pondered quietly, Not many of the Silver Millennium people would name children in Japanese because it was before Japan was formed as a nation. "Would you know of anyone conspiring against the leaders of your time, Hotaru. Saying if that's your real name at all…" Botan hissed out, breaking the silence. Innocent violet eyes turned at the blue haired grim reaper. "Whatever do you mean, madam Botan?" She questioned.

Hotaru flinched, knowing that Botan and probably this so-called infant leader of Spirit World was catching on to her fake name. 'Hotaru' was part of an ancient Titanian tongue that a Saturnian Titan lord called Shi had been trying to teach her. It meant 'Firefly' and it was Shi's nickname for her whenever he visited. He was a very strange little boy. Shrugging, she waited for Botan's response. "I don't think you're telling us your real name." Botan stated, getting a few gasps from the group ((namely Kuwabara)).

"In fact. I'm sure of it. Japanese wasn't truly invented until after the Silver Millennium. I highly doubt you are named Hotaru." Botan sneered, giving the innocent looking girl a glare. Yuusuke and the others were still somewhat mildly confused. "So since I won't give you my name-You tell me that you won't trust me." Hotaru's eyes darkened a shade. "That's all fine and dandy. I trust all of you about as far as I could through you." She smirked, leaning back against the chair. 

"Koenma sir…. Don't we have more important issues at hand?" The strange blue Orc near the infant drawled out-taking Hotaru and Botan from a clash of violet-eyed glaring contests. "Yes. You are correct. Miss Hotaru, do you know of anyone who would work against the leaders of the Silver Millennium. Particularly with demons." Koenma broke the rooms tension as he stared deeply at Hotaru. 

Hotaru froze, her mind wandering back. 

*****FLASHBACK*****

"So Kaori, what's your next move?" One of Kaori's many followers, another male oozed into her hand stated, while looking at the beautiful yet idiotic flaming haired professor. Hotaru, behind them, made gagging noises. "It's nothing much. I just made this doorway to the spirit realm." Hotaru blinked, looking up at the bragging woman. "Spirit Realm?" Hotaru and the boy stated at the same time. "Yes. It's the plain of existence for what the humans call Youkai. In other words; stronger demons than those Youja and Youma that the Silver Millennium is constantly fighting, to say the least." Kaori grinned wryly. 

*****END FLASHBACK SEGMENT*** 

"Oh man…" Hotaru put a hand to her forehead. She groaned, shaking her head in frustration. "I take it you know of someone." Koenma stated, glaring at her. The others were now focused on her as well. "I suppose that stupid red bitch is doing it again." She sighed, looking up at the high ceiling. "So who is it already?!" Yuusuke shouted. "Kaori. Kaori Night, one of the high doctors to a semi-powerful ruler of the Silver Alliance and a leader among the lords over the outer belt of the alliance." Hotaru sneered. "That bitch has had it in for the Silver Millennium and my family for years. Why do you think I'm even here." She growled.   


"Kaori?" Kurama repeated, remembering the name from some where. "Ah…. One of the first halfling children and a dark witch. If I remember correctly; during the wars between Spirit World and the Nether World - Kaori's parents were killed. She was taken in by the Saturnian household. But that would make you…" Koenma drifted as his eyes turned to the dark haired princess. Hotaru sat there, arms over chest crossed, eyes dark as she glared back. "A Saturnian." She stated for him, daring him with her eyes. He squeaked and backed up quickly. "Saturnian?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara questioned at the same time, looking to the raven headed girl for an explanation. 

"Saturnians are members of the Silver Millennium's Silver Alliance. They are from Saturn." Kurama stated, his own tone sharp. "FROM WHERE?!" Yuusuke yelled loudly looking at the back of Hotaru's black raven head. "Oh…That makes sense…" Botan stated. "I guess that's why she referred to us as humans and earthlings rather than people. She didn't call you guys boys; but humans." Botan looked up thoughtfully before continuing, "No wonder you were so insulted by being called human. Humans and Saturnians have been on fighting terms since the first years of the Silver Millennium." 

"Fighting terms…Ha…" Hotaru scoffed, not caring if it was out loud. "It is stupid to say that we have been on fighting terms when it was humans and their stinking fear that has led to the death of our second queen." Hotaru glared darkly, eyes turning black as she stared at Botan. The young reaper flinched under the sharp gaze. It was odd to see such a look of death upon a young face. 

Hiei smirked as he watched the pretty black haired girl murmur foul remarks about earthlings and their idiocy. He had to agree with the one about humans being weak. Only Yuusuke was strong enough to beat him and that was the only human besides Genkai and Kieko that he'd show even mild respect to; and even then it was MILD. Crossing his arms with a dangerous sly look, he questioned her, "Would you care to guide us to this Kaori." 

Hotaru flinched, knowing that would have popped up sooner or later. Seemed that the red headed one and the black haired, red-brown eyed boy were actually worthy of some brains. She sneered as Koenma nodded. "Yes. It would be better for a Saturnian Ghost to show you boys around the area. If you do come into contact with the guards…. That could lead to a disaster. Saturn's Senshi is supposedly very strong and has immense magical powers." He muttered in a knowledgeable tone.   


Violet eyes blinked wide as Hotaru turned toward him. A look of shock and paleness covering her face as she quietly asked aloud, "You know of the Sailor Senshi?" Her eyes showed awe and pain. The senshi, it was for the Queen of all Senshi that she'd been put to a never-ending nightmare sleep. It was her reasons and her duty to serve the soon to be Queen. "Of course I do. I am Koenma. Leader of the Spirit World; besides, Sailor Pluto is my cousin." Koenma smirked, giving Hotaru a slight wink. 

The dark haired girl gapped. "You're related to Sailor Pluto…." She repeated, then slowly, ever so slowly a small smirk appeared until finally. "HAHAHAHA!" She cracked up, exploding into laughter. "You're…Ha…hehehe…." Hotaru chuckled as the infant looked offended. "Whose this Sailor Pluto? And what the hell are Sailor Senshi?" Yuusuke demanded. Hotaru's eyes went large and she stopped mid-laugh. "You don't know about Senshi?!" She squealed, as if the two humans present were even more idiotic than she presently thought. Oh boy…Her mind raced….Was there going to be a lot of explaining for this bunch…A heck of a lot….

TBC…

Chapter 4's done. Next time on Dark Chocolates; Hotaru + End of Meeting + Has to stay in Yuusuke's time? That can only mean one thing. Trouble. Watch out Modern day Tokyo; Hotaru, the Princess of Saturn is about to cause some problems!! 


	6. Chapter 5

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

Don't own SM or YYH! Enjoy the torture! 

_________________________________

Large violet eyes stared at the strange human boys before them. Hotaru couldn't quiet understand. How could humans not know of the Sailor Senshi? She blinked again, trying to take the knowledge in. Sure, she figured there would be a lot to explain, but this was ridiculous. The fellows here, including the youkai had no idea just who the senshi were. To make matters worse, Koenma wouldn't even let Hotaru get a word for the wise in. He knew everything about the senshi, from the fact that they wore short skirts and fought with incredible spiritual powers like fire and water for Mars and Mercury to the simple conclusion that half of them were of royal blood like himself. He even knew that there wasn't a Sailor Earth but rather a boy prince. Hotaru groaned as he droned on and on. 

Yawning lightly, Hotaru grumbled about the baby leader under her breath before putting her chin into her hand and leaning heavily against an arm of the chair. Slowly, as if fought by time itself, Hotaru drifted off into a peaceful slumber, unaware of what was going on around her, just listening to the strangely calming sounds of the team behind her fighting and arguing…

Hiei listened, somewhat intensely to the "not so brief" discussion on Hotaru's world's Senshi. They sounded like stupid idiots. Girls who ran about in mini skirts fighting evil Youmas and Youjas and sometimes powerful Youkai. He noted that Hotaru had become bored as soon as the discussions took a turn toward the creation of the senshi and the Queen of them. Her eyes had become a dull violet of the once violent color and slowly, ever so slowly, snow white eyelids combed and cornered by pitch black eyelashes graced in a closed sense. She'd fallen asleep again, her delicate chin resting against a smooth hand. He blinked, since when did Hiei go off making thoughts about a girl's looks. Though she was cute. Her head turned slightly to the side, mouth opened gingerly in a slight motion of sleep as air passed by tender pink toned lips. Taking his gaze back to the others, who were currently remarking about how a girl called "Sailor Saturn" had ended the era with the war of the "Negaverse, Earth and the Silver Alliance". 

Yuusuke's eyes continually shifted to the dozing girl in the chair near him as did Kurama and Kuwabara's. It was pretty unbelievable, this tale of Koenma's. "I know the story because once the Silver Millennium and my father were allies too." Koenma had told them quietly. "Well then…What do we do now?" Kurama remarked. 

"You'll have to wait before going anywhere." Botan giggled. The other's looked at the blue haired guide to death. She smirked and pointed at the sleeping beauty. Hiei fought off a snort and had a grunt like sound escape him. "Idiots. Your boring talk caused her to fall asleep again." He stated, as if annoyed by the fact. In truth, he actually liked it when the fiery raven headed female slept. She seemed to be more at peace with her surroundings and less in pain. He often got the sense of a deep betrayal raging through her very core as he looked into those violet depths of her shadowed eyes. It was strange and overbearing. Yuusuke groaned as Kuwabara stepped up with Kurama. "Careful. Don't wake her." Kurama whispered to Kuwabara, who lifted her up with ease and then gave her to Kurama gently. The red head smiled and turned to Koenma. 

"I suppose for now, she should be taken to your world and home, Yuusuke. I am sure Kieko will need to know of this mission." He snickered and dodged a hit on the head by the arrogant brown-eyed teenager. Yuusuke however succeeded on the second go around, causing the baby like leader to give a whine. "After Hotaru wakes up, your case will be to go to Saturn and stop Kaori. Also, you will have to give Hotaru's body a proper burial assuming she is dead." Koenma stated, trying to sound as though he were some top cop leader. Hiei rolled vibrant red-brown eyes. 

"She's kind of stated she isn't." Kurama indicated lightly in a soft tone. Hotaru flinched in his arms, her face scrunching up as if she was fighting another nightmare. Hiei froze the look of terror flashing through his mind as he recalled how pained and hurt the young girl appeared. Human or not, she was facing an evil of her own at that exact moment. Snarling, he sent Kurama a glare. Kurama, as always, shook it off as normal Hiei and smiled gingerly. "We'll have to see, Kurama. Until then, she will remain in Yuusuke and your care, Kurama." The leader indicated, pointing at the two boys. "Aww man! Why can't Kuwabara deal with her…" Yuusuke groaned out. 

"Because, Baka. Hotaru will more than likely kill the idiot before he gets the chance. At least with you and the dumb fox here, there's more a chance she won't go totally out of control. Though I wouldn't count on it with Yuusuke, infant." The last part of Hiei's comment was sent to the baby leader. Koenma, Kuwabara and Yuusuke jumped, "Repeat that!!!" They all shouted. Hotaru mumbled under her breath and Hiei sent them a glare. Walking past the angry trio, he grabbed Kurama's arm and tugged him and the sleeping girl away from the other's who were currently being held back by the Blue Orc Baffoon, Botan and another of Koenma's many orc assistants to hold back each of the angered ones. When Kurama didn't move fast enough for the fire youkai's tastes, Hiei plucked the slim figure from his arms and disappeared. Reappearing once by the door to open it with a kick, he quickly walked on, a gapping Kurama left in his wake. 

  
*(*(*( Urameshi Household, Yuusuke's room*)*)*)

Hiei sat grouchily in the spare corner of the small room that was now Yuusuke's home. Between him and the closest door was a simple dresser in which Yuusuke kept his clothes and sometimes spirit items. Yuusuke and Kuwabara were trying to discuss the appearance of the unconscious teen to an overly angry Keiko and older sibling. Standing straight across from the black haired youkai was the human-fox one. Kurama's tan and sculpted handsome face wore a slight smirk of confidence as he stared back into fire daring red brown orbs. Hiei snarled as the fox looked down at the still snoozing girl before the red head gave him a toothy and knowledgeable grin. "So, Hiei…what's up?" Kurama's eyes twinkled as he spoke, as if by some magic he'd uncovered a scandalous yet delicious secret. "I have no idea what you mean." Hiei hissed outright. He really didn't .The fox was making odd glances at him and giving him the strangest tones of voice. 

"Why are you being so nice to Miss Hotaru? Could it be that you like her?" Kurama grinned at the darker youkai. Hiei flinched, looking between agitated and confused. "She's just a stupid Saturnian." He shrugged, as he did with all talk on women. "Hiei. What was with the carrying incident, then?" Kurama cheekily remarked. 

Hiei didn't know what to say to that. He simply shrugged again then grunted before making out a statement. "She reminds me of someone." He glared at the fox, daring him to bring the issue further up. "And who might that be." Kurama told him, knowing that Hiei wouldn't go through with what his vibrant and emotion filled eyes promised. The blood eyed warrior sneered before stating it loud and clear. "Me…" 

Kurama was expecting something like Yukina, but for Hiei to come out and say himself. To say the least, the 300-year-old fox demon was nonetheless surprised. He was a bit amazed that Hiei had even brought it out. Hiei was the silent type, he even rarely said things to Kurama, let alone Yuusuke or Kuwabara. But here was this girl, a fledgling compared to the years of Hiei and Kurama; causing Hiei to act in such a way. Hiei sighed, about to talk when Hotaru's light groan and sitting up caused him to shut up and disappear. 

Hotaru's violet eyes pierced through yet another new room. She yawned, rubbing her right eye with a hand before turning to where she felt someone's energy. The red headed Kurama smiled gingerly back at her. "Good Morning." He stated in a smooth tone. Hotaru nodded, before her eyes trailed over the room. There were weird things in it. Something that looked like a screen used for communication had a person talking on it in the corner. The woman as it was had vibrant brown hair that was glossed and her eyes were colored with something Kaori liked to wear called eyeliner. The woman was going on and on about shampoo. In another area of the room there was a window where Hotaru could see the tops of little buildings. Getting out of bed with little to no struggle, the girl walked to the window. Looking outside, she could see people and then strange things. They looked like carriages though they were brightly colored. Hotaru's skin tone paled as a bright red thing like carriage swallowed a woman and her son up. She let out a slight cry and backed as fast as she could from the window, racing to a nearby wall. 

Yuusuke was the first to jump into the room. He followed by Kuwabara, Shizura ((Sp help?)) and Keiko all entered to find Kurama trying to coax a bewildered and startled raven haired girl from next to his dresser. "What's going on?" Keiko questioned. "What is this place? Why do carriages swallow their passengers up?" Hotaru cried. "What kind of monsters are humans?!" She screamed, fear pulsing in her veins. "Carriages?" Kuwabara questioned as Yuusuke blinked. Kurama was trying not to laugh, as he pointed to he window. "She means cars, Kuwabara." 

With that Yuusuke and Kuwabara broke into wild laughter. Hotaru's head was spinning from fear and anger. Shizura smacked her brother over the head whilst Keiko did the same to Yuusuke. "Yuusuke! You are such a jerk!" Her voice rang out as Kurama meekly tried to stop Hotaru's insistent mumbling of crazy world and her fear of going near both door and window….

TBC…

Okay, so Hotaru didn't get to go outside yet…I thought it be cuter if Hiei would express something or Kurama would get the hint that Hiei sort of likes her. This is a Hotaru/Hiei fic and I got a mean email about the Kurama/Hotaru/Hiei mushy chapter. Hiei/Hotaru - GOT IT KEITH! QUIT BUGGING ME! Idiot-man…. Anyway, thanks for the nice reviews. Oh yeah, see below for next preview:

Next time on Dark Chocolates: 

Hotaru meet New Modern day Earth. Hotaru goes to school. Hotaru saves Keiko and Yukina from the parrels of perverts. Hotaru and the team make an agreement of some kind. See all the fun! Ja! 


	7. Chapter 6

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or YYH! Shaiala, update faster!!! ^_^ Hehehe, j/k. I just can't wait to read yours or Ketsuki-sama's great works. Ciao. Oh and hi Hammy! Mail me! 

Waltzing down the street, the Urameshi party sighed. Instead of dealing with an overly angry Hiei, a clueless Kuwabara and a somewhat pissed off leader; the group now had a clingy and frightened young goddess of another planet to deal with. The frail teen had pinned herself between Shizura and Keiko. If the older teenage humans were not in sight, her hands were around Kurama's arms tightly. So here they were, Hotaru stuck on Shizura's guiding arm, walking toward a store.

It wasn't as if Yuusuke were overly upset about this, but the way people stared at Hotaru and the way she would gawk at things caused a great deal of commotion. It had taken well over an hour to ease the violet-eyed female from the corner of the room and convince her that cars didn't swallow people up. 

Actually, Kurama and Shizura had to shove her into a car to make her realize that. Afterwards, the older Kuwabara had stated just how odd Hotaru looked and the females of the group that a shopping trip was in order then decided it. At the present moment it wasn't strange that everyone was staring toward the young pale girl's way. 

She was decked out in some of Keiko's old clothing and they were far too large for her petite framing. She now wore a white blouse suppose to stop mid-stomach reaching her mid-thigh, a knee-length dark blue skirt touching her upper ankles with a tight black belt, white socks, her Chinese styled shoes and a dark blue ribbon in her hair. Her arms were wrapped securely to one of Shizura's as she ducked away from anything that seemed her station of 'weird'. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the group entered the store that Shizura worked at and separated as the guys departed to the cafeteria and the girls to clothing. 

*(*(*(* Hotaru's horror, the shopping mall. *)*)*)*)

Big round eyes stared at the clothing lining against a wall as Keiko, Botan and Shizura darted back and forth, trying to decide on what would look best on the petite 14-year-old. It'd taken a while for them to coax even her age out of the poor misplaced girl, but eventually they'd done it. Hotaru Titan, 14 years of age, gender female. That was all she'd given up. Suddenly Botan had returned with an enthusiastic Keiko. Each held an armful of clothing. Ever so slightly, Hotaru's head formed a light sweat drop. 

(*(*(25 Minutes Later)*)*)*

'Swish' the curtain that held up to keep Hotaru's slim body from view opened and the girl appeared in yet another ensemble. In the amount of time of dressing it was decided never to see Hotaru in bright colors like yellow and never ever mix pink with the girl. It was hard to explain the sudden burnt edges around the rim of a shirt to the suspicious manager. 

Hotaru had also almost toasted the lady who'd tried to see if she'd been destroying the store's property by opening the curtain. Luckily for her, Botan had shut it closed before anyone saw and Shizura started cussing her out and yelling at her. Hotaru's face was red from that event still and she wore a look of dislike as she appeared. Keiko's squeal distracted the present figure from her rage. Bright violet eyes looked up surprised as she came face to face with the others who wore grins. 

"What is it?" Hotaru stated, presently shocked from the smiles. "That's perfect, Kid." Shizura gingerly stated a soft look on her face. Hotaru turned to glance in the mirror. Her outfit was a black, button up jacket over a white high collared sleeveless shirt. The jacket was trimmed with a dark purple edging and had black rose styled buttons. She wore a half-skirt that reached her lower thighs and was colored in a plaid black and purple manner. Mid-ankle high white socks and black shoes completed the look as well as a black choker with a silver and ruby gemstone around the base of her neck. The raven hair girl nodded as it seemed they approved.   


"Well now-let's go see what the idiot boys have to say!" Botan grinned wildly, tugging Hotaru toward the cash register to pay. Keiko laughed and followed after her best friend. Shizura sighed and was about to progress onward when she noted something. It was small silver like chain with a tiny t like symbol. It had a curving h next to it. Bending down she plucked it up for closer inspection. 

"Wait…This is- " her eyes widened as she stared at the jewelry. Grasping the trinket sharply, she rose to stare at the young and bewildered girl standing next to Keiko and a yelling Botan. The blue headed woman was probably crying about the outrageous price of Hotaru's clean-cut jacket. At that moment, the violet-eyed Saturnian turned to stare into Shizura's large brown ones. The girl sighed and waltzed up to the big eyed younger. "Hey Taru." She spoke out, her tone quiet. 

Hotaru gazed up at the woman that was one of the two humans who'd gained her trust in little to no time. "Yes?" Her voice creaked as she backed away from the arguing Botan and the sweat dropping Keiko. "What's this?" Shizura lifted up her right hand, a sparkling charm flowing out of reach. Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw the charm. It was her's all right, she'd recognize the small chain of birthright. It was true many princesses of her era wore tiara's but Saturn was a bit of a rebel and decided to be like Princess Jupiter and Princess Mars and wear chains of jewelry across her forehead to show her royalty. She was never one to be seen wearing lots of jewelry and in Serenity-sama's case, the young blonde who'd visited Hotaru's sleeping body wore a trinket of just the same caliber only it was gold. Clutching it, Hotaru came up with her best excuse. "It was my grandmothers." She replied. Shizura nodded with a grin and led the girl back to the others. 

(*(*(*(* Yuusuke's Party *)*)*)*

Kuwabara took a dragging drink of soda before he finished chugging it and slammed the can down. "Why the heck does it take girls so long to find clothing?" He murmured as Yuusuke put a card down. Yuusuke and Kurama were currently wrestled in a game of Black Jake with Kurama winning by two. 

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with being weird." He stated, totally engrossed by the game. "Well I think it's dumb. Shopping like this an all." Kuwabara muttered as he threw his can into the trash over his shoulder. "I always thought shopping was an enjoyable task for young ladies." Kurama smiled gently. 

"What's the big deal?" A voice shocked them all. There was Hiei, sitting next to Kurama with a small hand of cards in his own. Well he didn't really shock the red headed fox or the lazy looking brown-eyed human, but Kuwabara was in a state of surprise. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, shrimpy?" Kuwabara shouted at the top of his lungs. This caused a few people to look over. Yuusuke hit him over the head before murmuring something about an idiot. "Well Hiei doesn't have to always appear from no where." Kuwabara muttered as he crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Still talking in your sleep, Baby Brother?" Shizura's voice drifted over the group. Kuwabara glanced up at his older sister to retort but stopped mid-way. "Hotaru?" His voice filled with light and question brought the others from their carding daze. Hiei's mouth dropped….

There was the young raven-haired girl in all her glory looking like a human girl. She was standing next to Shizura wearing a light blush and an odd look of curiosity. Her hair was falling to her upper neck gracefully. About her was a high white collar and a darkly colored jacket. She also wore a purple and black skirt and white socks with black shoes. All together the colors made her look more and more like a human of vast beauty. Her violet eyes held a pinch of fear and nervousness as she glanced about at the strange new looking humans and also a bit of challenge as if with little effort she could have destroyed them all. Hiei bit back the look when he felt Kurama's eyes on him. He glared at the old fox trapped within a human before gruffly crossing his arms and grunting. 

"Doesn't she look great?" Botan appeared from behind the two girls, putting her hands on Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru flinched, obviously not seeking the attention. Her eyes caste downward and the light blushed became somewhat larger, Hiei noted with satisfaction. Hotaru blinked as she felt eyes upon her and her dark violet orbs met Hiei's for a second. It was a mere second, but Hiei felt emotions singing through her. The pain and hate of someone or something was edging away and her heart was becoming lighter, it had that feeling to it. However, he could sense something amiss. He brushed it off and looked as Yuusuke and Keiko go into an argument, again. 

"How could you say such things about Taru-chan when she's standing right here, Yuusuke!" Keiko cried at the other. "What?! She does look normal now!" Yuusuke hissed under his breath, dodging a slap from his 'girlfriend'. Hotaru wore a sweat drop full on now and was looking both curious and about to intervene. "Aww. Let them go at it, Hotaru-san. This is Yuusuke's way of showing love to Keiko!" Botan chipped up, a bright smile on her face.

"I thought it was Keiko's way." Kuwabara muttered. "Idiot." Hotaru snickered under her breath and crossed her arms in a slight Hiei fashion. Hiei had murmured the same under the protective embrace of the shadows and was now chuckling at the fact that Hotaru and Kuwabara were starting to argue, Kuwabara's sister intervening on smart remarks that could sting the family's name. 

Hotaru snarled as she felt her power grow with her anger. "Moron." She snarled, turning to walk off toward an area of the shopping district designed more like a park than anything else. There was a strange "ride" thing that she'd asked Shizura about. The sandy blonde had purchased her a ticket and the young raven-haired girl learned she could be seated in some moving boxes that gave her a view of something or another. She stomped her way all the way into the area filled with rides and trees. Spotting what she had hoped to think was the line, she began her ascent into it. Suddenly; as if by accident, a figure grasped her waist. Hotaru let out a slight cry as she was tossed with the running person into a dark area of the trees. Hands clasped to her wrists, the dark haired princess found herself pinned to a tree. Surprised violet eyes stared shocked at the supposed attacker. It was a human boy with no spiritual power and a butt-ugly face. He was drooling and looking at her with stars in his eyes. 

"Hey beautiful! Want to play?" His voice was slicked up with something like grease, not to mention the distinct smell of alcohol coming from panting breaths. Hotaru snarled, "Like hell!" She kicked out using only partial strength. Needless to say the boy let out a cry and released her arms slightly. Hotaru blinked, thinking she hadn't kicked that hard. Glancing down the girl noted that the boy began to clutch his lower areas. Snickering she lifted a fist and supplied some magical energy to it. She was just about to punch him when a hand swung from no where to grab her arm. 

"Who's the moron now?" Hiei commented as he bent from his position on top of a tree branch. This tree was his particular favorite in this area and the boy there was trying to defile it. Hotaru huffed, glaring at him with a steal gaze of pure intensity. He was swallowed up by eyes that when so angry would turn as dark as a night sky. She sneered and shrugged her hand away. 

"You saw what the idiot was doing? He and that other one are totally aggravating." She told him before waltzing off in another direction, assuming it was were the "ride" was. Hiei rolled his eyes and stared down at the beaten figure of the boy. The boy growled, trying to get up. "Bitch…" The boy murmured before her came into contact with Hiei's fist. The short demon let out a puff of breath before turning to follow after the unique and angry vixen. 

Hotaru crossed her arms as she glared at another tree while sitting on a rock. She'd found herself in quiet the predicament. She was lost. Shrugging, the human decked Saturnian decided to wait until Hiei or one of the gang came to her "rescue". She let out a breath and took out the pendant of Saturn. "I wonder how long until they force me to go…" She shivered, her tone a great deal less confident than before. Swaying her head to get the disturbing thoughts from her mind, but it did little to stop flashbacks. 

"Stupid parents. Stupid advisors…" She murmured out threats and talked of revenge in her mind. She had no clue Hiei was only about 8 feet away behind a tree. Shoving the trinket back into a pocket, Hotaru let out a slight huff. "All I wanted to do was be normal. But no….They had to go and try and kill me! Damn them all." She hissed, standing up at the feel of Kuwabara's stupid energy. Dusting off the skirt, Hotaru turned and followed the signal to whom she assumed was the group, never noting that the small charm like chain fell from her pocket. 

Hiei bent over to pick it up, studying the small symbolic meaning of Saturn. His cold red-brown orbs turned to stare at where Hotaru's back had recently been. "She's something more than she lets on…" He whispered, placing the trinket tightly and securely into his coat's pocket.   


"She's something greater than this…"

TBC…

Ha! Beat you out with another chap again, Shaiala! ^^ hope you and Ketsuki do update. As for me, I'm okay folks!!! Hotaru didn't get into too much trouble this time around-cause I decided to leave one of my ideas for a later on part. Oh yeah, I should be done with this section of Chocolate Violets in about 1 to 2 months! Just in time for "Winter Cocoa" - Oh, but I've got more news! I am an author again ((getting published for the third time!)) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! JA!

P.S.: 

Next time on Dark Chocolate; it's time for Hotaru to return to her homeworld. Too bad that means she's in ghost form. How will the guys react to their first encounter with the living body of Hotaru-and once more; Saturn's already under attack? How long was Hotaru gone from her home planet?! Find out in the next chapter of Dark Chocolate! 


	8. Chapter 7 Coolies! I got 50 Reviews!

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own anything from Sailor Moon or YYH! 

_______________________

"Oh where in the world did that girl disappear to?" Keiko murmured as she and Yuusuke looked in one part of the divided territory that Kuwabara and Shizura said Hotaru's power had drifted off to. It was obvious that the raven-haired teen was solely interested in the Ferris wheel, but for her to come this far it must have been something of odd value to do so. "Hotaru! You Ass! Get back here!" Yuusuke shouted as loudly as he could. Kurama, who was standing not to far off, made a hasty right way exit as Keiko's fist met the idiotic spirit detective's head. "Moron." Keiko delivered another punch before stalking, steaming over to another part of the forest. 

Hotaru pocked her head through a herd of bushes as she heard the word escape Keiko's mouth. Her violet eyes pretending to be large. "Keiko-dono?" She questioned, a small question mark appearing above her head. "Hotaru!" Keiko and Shizura shouted together as Botan squealed. The poor Saturnian didn't have a chance as she was hugged by the two humans and then tossed around as they shouted. 

"Hotaru! How could you do something like there?! Where were you! Didn't you hear us calling for you?" Keiko and Botan were shouting as the blue-headed guide to death cried happily against a soggy piece of paper. "YUUSUKE!" A voice shouted over the area, causing the entire group to plummet from their hysterics. 

Hotaru shot up from her position as did the others as the familiar big headed baby leader made an appearance in a pink puff of smoke. "Yuusuke! We got problems!" Koenma cried out. Hotaru, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan and Hiei all swarmed about the leader of the team as the King of Spirit World made his announcement. "What's it about this time, brat?" Yuusuke muttered in his normal disrespecting tone. 

"It is horrible! You have to return to Spirit World right now! Keiko! Shizura! You two come too!" Koenma shouted, pointing at the two humans. Hotaru found herself wanting to etch backwards as the baby king began to throw a fit. "It's so terrible! Yuusuke! I mean it! Come here now!" With that he vanished. 

*@*@*@*@* About 10 minutes later *@*@*@*@*

Yuusuke whistled as he looked about the darkly colored halls of the Spirit World castle. Hotaru blinked, noting that the colors were more consistent with Pluto or Saturn tones now than the previously brighter ones. She blinked when a young woman with wild light green hair and dark brown red eyes appeared. She was short, like herself and was actually about her height. Hotaru blinked as Kuwabara rushed forward. "Yukina! My love!" He cried, his voice light with hope and laughter. The girl dodged to the left, not noticing the boy as he came up for a hug. He fell flat on his face and that broke Hotaru and Shizura into a fit of silent giggles. 

"Yukina?! What in the name of the holy are you doing here?" Botan questioned, interrupting Hotaru and Shizura's fun. Hotaru blinked, taking in the slim girl's features. "It's horrid, Botan." A frail and fragile voice thick with pain whispered out so quietly that Hotaru almost didn't catch it. The others were looking at the small member with interest. "The Spirit world…. It's almost completely vanished…." 

Hotaru froze at those words. Damn. That wasn't a good sign, now was it. If today was the day of bad omens, Hotaru was sure getting knocked around. First with the strange car things, then the dress up doll act, the strange pervert and now this. Hotaru was about to curse the gods whom made her fate but stopped noting a small jewel on the ground. Her eyes flew upward to see the girl was almost in tears, the trail of one on the edge of her cheek. The girl was her age, but the feelings Hotaru got from her was more innocent and sweet, as if the girl had never really had a chance to grow up. 

It was somewhat like how the reasoning by Senshi to protect the ever innocent Serenity. Hotaru almost scoffed, almost. Grasping her hand into a fist, she shook herself of the thoughts and watched as Keiko and Shizura hugged Yukina. What she would give to have true friends like that, she figured. It was all right for strangers to hug her, but they didn't understand her in the way she wanted. Hotaru felt her heart lurch out inside of her chest and stepped gravely forward. Putting up a small smile atop a sad face, the girl grinned gently as she stared at the other. 

"Hello. Your name's Yukina, correct?" she questioned quietly as she spoke to the brown eyed one. The girl nodded, blinking and looking at her. "I am called Hotaru. It is nice to meet you, Yukina." In Japanese tradition accordance, Hotaru bowed gracefully. The girl looked at her wide-eyed before doing the same. "The pleasure is mine." She spoke in a very precise and sweet manner. Hotaru smiled gently in a comforting way, causing the young girl to give a sad smile back. "Don't worry, beloved Yukina! I, Kuwabara will return all to normal." Hotaru sweat dropped and sent Kuwabara nasty look. "As if you could return anything to normal…" She huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly. 

"I could so!" Kuwabara stated. "Could so what, moron?" Hotaru challenged in return, "Actually hitting a target would be hard for you!" Shizura laughed at Hotaru's remark. Kuwabara let out a growl before speaking, "Wouldn't you like to see what I'm able to half of what I could do!" He shouted at her. "It's Wouldn't you like to see half of what I could do, baka." Hotaru sneered, before stating, "Can't even form a sentence correctly I see." Botan snickered with Yuusuke before even the blue patron of death was in full out laughter. "Why you-" Kuwabara was stopped as his sister sent a punch into his face. "You moron! What happened to the 'Code' you pride yourself upon!" Shizura shouted. 

Yukina looked at Hotaru as her temperament suddenly took a turn. When Kuwabara leapt at the chance to defend himself, he was batted and beaten down by the young raven-haired girl's words and then by his own sister and supposed friend. The way Hotaru calmly approached the onslaught of the strange human was quiet curious to Yukina until she found herself giggling. It was quite funny to hear all Hotaru had said. Kuwabara was a somewhat silly man, the funniest Yukina had met and when tempers flared to life like this, it was no fault of her own that she broke out laughing. 

Hotaru hid her smile very well when she found Yukina laughing alongside Botan and Yuusuke. However, that slight smirk was well caught by the two demons of the party. Kurama shook his head and looked to see Hiei wearing a slight one of his own. ***Sweet, isn't it, Hiei?*** Kurama's voice entered Hiei's mind. The boy turned and glared at him. ****Shut up**** with that he tugged the laughing Yuusuke toward Koenma's door which led to Botan being pulled and then Hotaru and Keiko. Following them was a giggling Yukina and laughing Shizura and a snickering Kurama who was trailed by the angry and overly steaming Kuwabara. 

"Yuusuke Urameshi! How long is coming here supposed to take!" Hotaru felt her back stiffen as she heard the infant leader of the Spirit World's loud voice. She turned in time to see Koenma crawl out from behind a bunch of papers. "We've got major problems!" Koenma told them, huffing and puffing. 

"What's going on now, Koenma?" Yuusuke groaned out, his own look appearing more annoyed than anything else. Hotaru sighed, watching as Keiko hit the boy over the head and shut him up with a glare. 

"It's Spirit World. As I assume, Yukina has told you part of the problem. It is dying as we speak…" The baby looked down. Hotaru grimaced, she had no choice then, and they would return her home no doubt. The raven-haired girl looked down, sensing eyes gazing at Yukina. Was it all her fault? Was she not strong enough to stop Kaori? Sighing, she looked to the group. 

"Well, I guess you got to lead us, Miss Hotaru." Yuusuke grinned at her, noting the cold and distant look within the girl's eyes. Hotaru nodded, turning away to gaze at Koenma with haunted eyes. "When shall we depart?" Her voice was much colder, bringing a glare from Hiei. He didn't enjoy the voice's tone, how cold and dead it was. The way her voice was devoid of life caused Hiei to feel angry and bitter. It caused a pain in his chest that he didn't like, almost as horrible he'd felt as when he failed to defend Yukina from that blasted human who'd captured her. He never even noted Kurama's sly grin fixed upon his angry and spiteful face. 

****Later***  


Hotaru stood alongside Kurama as the group gazed into the swirling portal. Her clothing, upon getting close to the portal had shifted and become a long black dress with no sleeves and a somewhat puffy skirt. The dress had a belt trimmed in dark purple and the girl wore raven colored gloves, one reaching her lower wrist while the other touched her elbow. Her shoes were black heals. The boys seemed a bit surprised by the change, but ignored it as their clothing shifted as well. Kurama wore a white tunic like shirt with pale green pants. The shirt itself went to his knees and also had no shoulders. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and around his was a brown belt with a dagger and scarab attached. Kuwabara wore a similar outfit only his tunic shirt was a dull tone of gray and his pants were black. Black sandals covered his feet, like Kurama's. He however, lacked the belt and had a sword rapped around his arm. Yuusuke came to be pretty funny in Keiko's book. He wore a long sleeved, dark blue tunic shirt with black pants. The shirt cut off half way down, creating the tale like vision. It had the symbol of Saturn etched in light silver in the back and around his waist was a black belt. His arms had dark blue cuffs and his shoes were like his traditional fighting shoes that he wore to the tournament. Around his neck there was a choker colored the same as his cuffs but it had the symbol for Saturn in the front. Hiei's outfit was different. He still wore all black. It was a black button up shirt covered by a cloak lined on the inside with ruby red. His pants were black and like the others, however, dark brown riding boots helped in the ensemble. He wore a white bandana in his hair, per usual, however a small black jewel was attached to it, coming to stop on the border between his noise and eyes. 

"What is with this get up, Koenma!" Yuusuke hotly remarked to the baby leader. The manager of Spirit world coughed. "We can't have you looking like hooligans in the capital of a long forgotten kingdom, Yuusuke! If you were to appear there dressed normally you might be considered spies. And another thing, each of your outfits shows who you are in a position of nobility." Koenma replied. After looking carefully at the attires, Hotaru could guess what position each held. 

"Let's see. Kurama and Kuwabara are servants. Yuusuke is an inner guard and Hiei is a lord? Am I right?" Hotaru turned to face the world's master. The baby nodded as each of the boys sent him strange looks. "What! Shrimpy's the lord? How come!" Kuwabara gave a cry of outrage. 

"I think you just answered your own question, idiot." Hotaru murmured, watching as Yukina, Botan and Keiko each broke into a fit of hidden giggles. At Kuwabara's glare, Hotaru began to answer with a smirk, "The Lords and Dukes of Saturn are taught to be quiet and respected. Saturn is a place where threats and silence run supreme. Take that for granted and you will lose your head, servant-boy." She snickered, crossing her arms. Kuwabara at this point started with a gaze of confusion until he figured out what she was saying. Then it seemed as if steam was coming out of his ears. Yuusuke and Kurama had joined the girls in trying to hide their own laughter. 

"Can we go now?" Hotaru waltzed past the baka, straight into the portal without waiting for Yuusuke or the others. She'd figured that servants of her quarter's care had changed her clothing. 'Maybe they saw the dirt and cuts and decided to take care of me for once…' Hotaru's mind contemplated. Yuusuke and the others weren't far behind and Hotaru felt herself being torn again. When the group arrived, they were again inside of Kaori's lab. Each of the young men let out coughs while Hotaru just stood idly by. 

"That's some sort of crazy trip." Yuusuke stated with a grin. Hotaru rolled her eyes and glanced about the room. Nothing looked damaged, if anything, Kaori's lack of cleaning up had improved. She floated through the near by crystal styled table. "I need to check on my body. I'll be back." Hotaru stated, floating through the door. She was surprised when Hiei and the others made moves to follow her. 

Nothing seemed more uneasy to the girl as they walked through the halls of the palace. "Where are we Hotaru?" Kurama questioned the spirit, noting her downcast eyes. There it was; the dreaded question. The one that every part of her hated. Soon, soon all would be revealed and the life of equality without persecution she'd found would be destroyed. Hotaru came to a stop in the hall, staring at the black door with the heavy lock. "We are inside Saturn's castle. My home…." She muttered, not caring to see the widening eyes….

TBC….

Okay, so Hotaru's home and back as a spirit. She's floating through stuff and is really depressed. Hiei doesn't like it and doesn't understand why? Now the gang stands in front of her room. What will they think when Hotaru reveals that her name is Saturn and that she IS the royal in succession to the throne?! What will they do when the inner guard attacks them! Next time on Chocolate Violets: Dark Chocolate: Hotaru reveals all and the family of Saturn's heart breaking secret is revealed. Who ever said being a princess was easy was totally wrong. Chapter Title: Admissions


	9. Chapter 8

By Hotaru Hope Maxwell

I do not own SM or YYH! However, some of the characters I use are creations of my imagination and effort. Also, reasons for my absence are being explained below.

Dark violet eyes mixed into the ruby red brown ones, searching Hiei's confused gaze before drifting to the emeralds of Kurama and then the chocolates of Yuusuke. Hotaru turned her attention away from Kuwabara before scoffing and stomping her way into her room, not bothering to try and magically open the door. Upon entering, the youthful princess was amazed. Her room, normally black had been painted a bright yellow with pink ribbons. The violet orbs got wide and without remembering the group she let out a scream.

Yuusuke's jaw, which had been dropped in the prospect of Hotaru's announcing her living in the mysterious palace like structure of Saturn as a home suddenly shot upward into a tight clench when he heard the alarmed scream from the locked doors. "Hotaru…" He muttered as Kuwabara and Kurama began to try and bang their way into the palace door. Their actions however, did not go unnoticed by the guards making the rounds. "Hey! What do you think your doing over there!" A silver headed guard shouts as he and his black haired partner come running towards the two others.

Hiei moves first, disappearing swiftly in order to reappear between the two. Quickly the fire demon knocks them out by simply hitting them above the heads. Just as the last of the two falls to the ground the heavy outer lock on the door begins to shift. "What is going on out there, you fools?!" Comes an irritated voice. A tall red headed woman appears. She has long red hair, reaching her bum and dark ruby colored eyes. Her skin is sickly pale but her long slim body makes up for it. Behind her is a fuming mad Hotaru who is glaring daggers at the woman. The woman herself is wearing simply to put it, a tiny pink robe.

"Pardon us, milady. These guards, we believe to be traitors to your great Kings life. We found them trying to sneak into your room, madam." Kurama jumped forward, bowing on his knees.

The woman blushed somewhat, gazing at the boy. "My….I haven't seen you boys around." She stated her tone quiet and calculating. "Because you've been too busy screwing with my life, you witch!" Hotaru shouted, going unnoticed by the woman. Yuusuke took a peek into the doors and noted a brightly and sickly colored room. He flinched, noting some oddly paired pinks and oranges which were most definitely not Hotaru colors. Hotaru was still fuming up a storm. If Kuwabara was in her path, she'd have toasted him 17 million times over by now, Yuusuke thought. Her eyes had faded into a pure black purple that lacked almost all emotion except for strong hate.

"My thanks, noble sirs." Kaori managed to give as she noted Hiei's cloth, eyes trailing over his much smaller figure. Smaller, true, but still with its good sections. She snickered in her mind, unaware that Hiei had probably heard her. Hiei nodded before sending a glare to Kuwabara. "Move it servant-boy." He hissed, pointing down the hall. This was an indication for the spirit-trapped girl, Hotaru to follow. She however, didn't follow his advice after Kaori disappeared into her room again.

"Who was that?" Kurama muttered, trying to wipe away the disgusting thoughts that the semi-pretty woman left in his mind. Kuwabara was dazed while Yuusuke was making gagging sounds behind the taller boy. Hotaru had yet to appear. "Kaori Night." Hiei stated, ignoring Kuwabara's gasp.

"How the heck did you figure that out, Hiei?" Yuusuke questioned, stating the oblivious. "Mind and the fact that Hotaru was referring to her as a "red headed bitch"." Hiei shrugged.

"That's only cause she is one." Hotaru stated, appearing half way through the wall. "Don't do that!" Kuwabara shrieked, jumping away from the ghost able spirit. "Do what, knuckle head?" Hotaru grunted, landing beside Kurama and glaring at the red head. "Jump out of walls! Its freaky!" Kuwabara shouted at her.

"Keep it down you baka. The Inner Guard patrols this area." Hotaru hissed at him, her eyes daring the boy to challenge her. "So what was the screaming about, Hotaru-chan?" Yuusuke questioned the spirit, leaning against the wall. Hotaru flinched, her eyes shooting to the window. "Kaori being in my room. And the appearance of my room." Hotaru sneered.

"You're room?" Kurama stated, pushing a stray lock of red hair behind his ear. He straightened up when he heard the sound of soldiers. Hiei nodded to the men who passed by them before the group turned to glare at the ghost.

"Look. I don't have time for this. My body's missing for Saturn's sake!" Hotaru snarled out, grumbling and crossing her arms. "But shouldn't we take care of that red gal first?" Kuwabara pried. At this, dark violet eyes sneered upon his vision. "You're a fool aren't you?" Hotaru blinked, hearing Hiei state such.

"Kuwabara. We have to destroy the portal first. Then we can take care of the woman who's been interfering with the space time continuum." Kurama said smoothly, a soft smile on his features. Hotaru huffed and turned away. "I'm not helping you find that doorway until you help me find my body." She turned about, staring at some flowers of Saturn hanging off a balcony window. She was float standing whilst Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama tried to cool off an agitated Kuwabara and Yuusuke.

After about 10 minutes of calming down the irate tallest, Hotaru and Hiei were walking side by side with Kurama, discussing things about the past. Hotaru was actually following the moronic human about after he displayed an ability to track her aura to her body. Shaking her head at the thought of a Saturnian Princess obeying such a crude mortal human, she glanced sideways to the silent Hiei. Hotaru and spent most of the walk talking to Kurama, but Hiei was nearby so as to look like Kurama was speaking with him. He didn't have to stand there on her side, but he did. Why? She was instantly curious about all of his actions over the past few hours. He had saved her from that pervert and was semi-kind to her. Not as overly-sweet as Kurama or as polite, but in his own way, Hiei was nice to be around.

"How much farther, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke groaned to the orange-headed male. Hotaru sneered at the thought of him being like a little child complaining when the space-cycles made their rounds about her planet. She'd always disliked trips to Titan when she was four earthen years.

"Here." Kuwabara suddenly said, pointing to the door where Hotaru was sure lead to nothing but a guestroom. She sighed, knowing it probably had something to do with Kaori Night sleeping with her father again. The past time that Kaori had been in the royal king's company, she'd been given Hotaru's Grandmother's room. Hotaru's was the best for experiments because of that magical power the princess emitted. Moving her here must have taken some time. Hotaru shook her head, ganging herself a look from Hiei whilst she peeked over Kurama's shoulder. Sure enough, lying peacefully in the bed was the almost 13 year old body.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara circled Hotaru's sleeping form, eyeing her suspiciously whilst the floating princess glanced about at some strange gizmos. "What's with this dress, Hotaru? You look all girly!" Kuwabara explained to the girl. Hotaru sweatdropped, as did Kurama. "Maybe it's because I am a girl." She retorted with a snort.

Hiei huffed and found a perch in the upper area of the room. The bed was huge against Hotaru's body. She was small and tiny and even more so pale than that of her ghost form. She was dressed and cut the same way the ghostly form appeared, but the only differences visible was a glowing symbol on the living's forehead and a pretty strange green mask over her lips and noise. "What's this?" Kuwabara stated, poking the softly lit symbol. Hotaru immediately reddened.

"Hey! Is someone within the chambers of the Princess?!" A shout came from outside. Four sets of eyes drifted to the girl who was by then a brilliant pink.

TBC….

Okay…. There are solid good reasons behind my not writing in such a long time. The first, to begin with is that I caught pneumonia and was in a hospital bed for 1 week and for the following three weeks after that had to use an inhaler and have weekly check-ups. During this time, I got involved in a car accident that left me without a car and without a manner to get to my rehabilitation. As such, I sincerely apologize. Then came graduation and finals. Yes, I am now a college student. Hurray for me. Didn't have any time to celebrate cause five days after my wonderful graduation party my grandfather went into open heart surgery involving quadruple bypasses. All in all, these past 2 months stunk severly. Don't kill me for it! Okay? I did what I could and I'm so sorry about not updating. It's been killing me. Oh, and to end the point, my comp got that Trojan virus. So yeah, summers been great so far. Sorry again, hope you like my present of chapters for my famous stories; Fate's Cruel Joke; Life and Dark Chocolate.

**__**

Sincerely -Bambi

P.S.: Next time on Dark Chocolates: Princess? Hotaru's true secret is discovered. The entrapped and damaged psyche of a young hurt girl is seen and Hiei saves Hotaru's body from death. However, in doing so, she awakens to not know him or the others? What will Yuusuke and the gang do when he's got a princess with amnesia and a group of Saturn's guards after them?


	10. Chapter 9

To the loyal fans of my fictional crossovers:

I apologize for not writing up this chapter for so long. Almost dying does change one's perspectives. Yes—I, Hotaru Hope Maxell, came very close to dying and spent 2 months recovering from major blows to self. Not to mention college is stressful. Nowadays, I only have to worry about my new job—but I'm going to try and work out new chapters at a much faster rate. If there's any problem with this, please let me know and again I apologize for taking so long to update everything.

((((Chapter: Princess Saturn)))

Hiei could not take his eyes off of the bright red yet sickly looking ghost, even as the boys with him scrambled to hide from the pursuing guards. She looked ready to bolt at a moment's notice, but also seemed frozen to the spot she was located. Her hair hung darkly over her eyes as Kuwabara and Yuusuke raced quickly to the tree coverage that Kurama had made. Hiei had unconsciously melted into the shadows of the room's dark drapery. Hotaru wasn't Hotaru—she was Princess Saturn. He couldn't understand the mixture of emotions flowing through him. He, the forbidden child, wasn't as forbidden as the one that had Koenma and all of Spirit World shaking in thought of. The little prince had thought that he hadn't read his mind, but the stories that ran through the entity's head when the group had departed had left him curious.

According to Koenma, Saturn held all the power over Death, Destruction and Rebirth. His father, King Yama was actually at one point, a servant to the first Saturn. He'd been appointed the post of guardian of Spirit World and King by the former matriarch. Now that she was gone, many of spirit worlds' finest feared the return of a descendant coming to knock the once powerful male off of his thrown, thus ending the rule of the Enma line.

He blinked, red eyes gleaming as a man entered the room. Hotaru whimpered, floating over the bed nervously. The man huffed, panting out a bit of air. "You fools. I see not a soul here." He commented, glaring at the guards. His eyes were a cold and calculating blue while his hair was a rich dark black that trailed down in a ponytail. The start of a beard was beginning to grow on his chin. "I'm sorry Your Majesty. I was sure I had heard voices…." One guard groveled as the men kneeled. Hiei frowned, this was Hotaru's father? The man was small, but seemed to radiate political strength and power. His eyes spoke volumes as he glared out at the form of his child. "I assure you, your majestic one, that worrying over the brat isn't going to do you any good." The slinky red head from before appeared, draping an arm around his waist and the man sighed tiredly.

"Queen Serenity said that the girl was going to surpass me in power…" He muttered as the pair left, not knowing that the four males and ghostly gal had caught it. Hotaru flinched, gazing down as a sheen of sweat began to appear on her almost invisible form. "Soon Kaori will devise a way to be rid of that witch, milord…" A young magician, one Hotaru recognized as Kaori's little playboy bunny during spring stated. "Of course, death to the Silver Millienia." The king snickered and Hotaru growled. "Father…" Her eyes turned dark but she stopped when she felt eyes on her. Turning, she met Hiei's stare one on one.

"Oh, your majesty, here you are!" The spoken of slut of a doctor entered the room, wrapping her arms around one of the King's. "I've just discovered away to tap into the demon world energy that you must see." She tugged him along, and Hotaru caught the feeling of darkness and death around her father. "This cannot be good…" She murmured, floating after them and leaving the other's to catch up.

When the guards, king, Kaori and everyone else had departed, the four emerged from their hidden locations. "Princess! Hotaru's the Princess!" Ground out Kuwabara, still in shock. "It would appear that way, Kuwabara." Replied Kurama smoothly as he inspected the devices. "Why didn't she say anything?" Yuusuke frowned as he looked to Hiei who had turned his attention to Hotaru. His third eye suddenly opened and the male grunted, a low sound turning from the smallest member decked in black.

Hiei delved deep into the mind of the slumbering ghostly girl who had followed after her father. Inside, he found that the body still recalled the memories that the child held. He watched images of the little girl running, laughing and playing.

flashback of Hotaru's Childhood

Hiei found himself in a gardened area were the young Queen Persephone, wife of the King of Saturn sat knitting a scarf while speaking with an elderly woman. "Daddy!" He heard a voice and turned to see the handsome yet dark man from before. He only looked about 20 or so at the time and his face was strangely put into a happy smile. "Daddy!" Came the cheer and he saw a tiny four year old version of Hotaru racing up from the bottom of the grassy hill into the laughing man's arms. "Your majesty…" The King and Queen both turned to see a man standing at the edge of the gate way to this lovely location. He was not decked in black like the other guards, but bore pure white and had a yellow cresent moon embroidered on his chest. "Grave news, your highness!" He called out, racing to meet the King as the man joined his family. "What is it?" The elderly woman asked. "King Solaris of the Sun Kingdom has fallen! Queen Selenity of Lunar Silver Moon has declared to be ruler of the Silver Alliance and Earth has declared war for the traitors!"

The scenes flashed away to show a five year old Hotaru sitting in the midst of a dark room, holding onto the aged woman's hand. He assumed the lady to be her grandmother. The woman was weak and lying in the same bed that had been in Kaori's room. Her face was battled with sweat. Outside the child and elderly woman could hear arguing. "If that brat hadn't taken mother out for the picnic, the archers could never have had a clear shot!" It was the voice of the man, her father. "Dear—you know it wasn't Saturn's fault…" The lady protested. "You're just saying that because it isn't your mother dying…" Sobs broke from the child before Hiei as the elderly woman gave a sad smile and panted. "Don't trust your parents, my little firefly…Don't trust the evil that can taint them…" The woman remarked, rubbing her head gently. Again the scenes flashed.

This time around Hotaru was seven. She was struggling against the hold of many men, sobbing and crying. "No! I'll be good Daddy! I promise! Please don't seal me up!" She shouted, gems falling from her powerful emotions that littered the sheets and were grasped up by greedy men. "I don't want to sleep!" She screamed as the mask was placed over her face. "I didn't do anything!"

End Flashbacks

Hiei was thrown back into his body somewhat harshly, he assumed by Hotaru's unconscious mental powers. "She has her reasons not to trust us, Kuwabara. Fear for her kingdom, perhaps…" Kurama still seemed to be arguing with Yuusuke and Kuwabara over Hotaru's distrust of them in this secret. "Fear for her life more like it." Hiei snorted. "She's been like this for over 7 years. Her own father did this." He sneered and the males looked away.

"What of it? I didn't think it was an issue." The group turned suddenly to see Hotaru leaning against the door way. "The entry way to Kaori's special room is emitting demon energy. It was so strong I came back to get you guys." She crossed her arms, turning her face away angrily. "You know, if we had been informed, we could have helped." Kurama admonished and Hotaru growled bitterly.

"Well sorry for not jumping to join the gang, but the last time I tried trusting anyone, look what happened to me." She pointed to her bedside body before a sickly glow took her body. "Ugh, not again…" She groaned and the group stared oddly at her. "You're fading!" Yuusuke gasped. "What?" She barked. "Fading. When a ghost is away from their trigger or body too long, they simply fade. We have to get you into your body." Kurama deduced. "WHAT!" Hotaru shouted as Hiei grasped her ghostly hand. "Give me a hand here fox." He ground to Kurama.

The red head moved to Princess Saturn's other side (what I'll call her body). Hiei basically threw Hotaru into her body, a glowing red flame mixed with tiny bits of green and deep violet shined brightly from the echoing soul. Hotaru let out a silent scream as her huge orbs met with Hiei's red ones. Pain seemed to scorch at the youth before she faded into the pale skinned hooked up body. From beside Kuwabara, one of the machines crackled to life as the heart rate of the sleeping individual seemed to pick up.

Hiei grunted, watching carefully inside of Hotaru or Princess Saturn or whatever her name was mind. Inside was turmoil and fear filled, but he could handle that. Despite her young age, she was seemingly greatly like him. 'However…' Hiei stopped his train of thought as he watched pale white lids the color of snow lined by thick black lashes opened. Pale pink lips parted as the there came about gasps to breathe. Kurama swiftly removed the mask. "How are you, Hotaru-chan?" The red head smiled slightly and the girl blinked, a frown crossing her features. "Who are you?"

TBC…

And Hotaru reenters her body! Yay me! Sorry it took so long. First off, I've been very busy with college and my new jobs. One's a sales rep during the summer and the other is dispatch for a college campus during the school year. Not to mention trying to handle the hormones that rage when you mix a college age female, teenage female of 16—now 17 and a mother of two on meta—girl's should know what this is. Anyway, hope you liked it and ciao.

Next time on Dark Chocolate;

Princess Saturn awakens and finds herself in the company of friends with a past she can't remember. Can the guys handle being around a 14 year old bodied Princess with the mindset of a 7 year old? Not to mention—three new things that take light. Three words to sum them up, rebels, tyranny and chocolate! See the next chapter of Dark Chocolate, War Unbound.


End file.
